Loki's Storyteller
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: She was his storyteller. He was her prince. Every night, she would tell him stories and every night their hearts would fall even more. Set during Thor: The Dark World.


**I got this idea from a brief thing on Pinterest. It was a long story thing by a Vikkikate89, I believe was the name. I enjoyed the premise, so I decided to take something similar and run with it.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Loki, or anything from this world. (Though I do wish I did own Loki!)**

* * *

It was the first time since he returned to Asgard that she saw him.

Granted this was not the best situation to see him but being the one to take care of the floors and walls of the prison was better than none. She stood in the center of the aisle watching as several guards led him into his cell.

Chained.

Solemn.

Heartbroken.

She recalled the few days he had taken the throne and sighed with disappointment.

He had potential. Why did he throw it away?

She watched from afar as he settled into the cell, lined with books and other accommodations. His mother's doing no doubt. She thought with a smile. The Queen always held a special place for him in her heart. Perhaps because he was so like her in many ways or perhaps Frigga knew of his potential as she did.

The guards left him alone and she bowed her head. Not many people were allowed in the prison room, only guards, royalty, and her. It was a job someone had to do, and that someone was her.

She slowly approached and smiled as she found him lifting one of the books his mother had placed within. She always knew he loved to read. It was one of the aspects she admired about him. She, herself, loved to read. It was her favorite pastime.

That and writing.

She wrote constantly. It was an escape from the life she led. A menial life. An unimportant one.

She studied his figure, aware that the guards were far enough away to not hear or see her. The prison walls were some of the most secure places on Asgard, with the impenetrable forcefield surrounding each cell. Though his prison was special. It was smaller, isolated, away from the rest.

She bowed her head. She heard of his actions on Midgard and it had broken her heart. She closed her eyes before turning back to her work.

Not realizing a pair of bluish green eyes were following her.

 **~XXX~**

Night after night she worked in the prison. She cleaned the floors and operated the prison cells.

Every night she walked by his cell. Every night she watched him in a passing glance, aware of his loneliness.

She caught his eye a few times, but just as quickly, she turned and focused on the work at hand.

She was a nobody. An Asgardian who was assigned the most menial job. A job no one thought of. A job no one wanted.

She didn't mind, really. She preferred to be left alone. She had been alone all her life since her parents had died. This was actually a courtesy, a sympathy job. Not that she minded.

Books were her only friends. She wasn't a warrior. She didn't even have the strength to lift a sword. She knew languages, understood the riddles of the ages, but she didn't show it.

No one knew, and she wanted to keep it that way.

She hummed to herself as she ran the mop across the floor and approached his cell. Another day had gone, and she missed seeing him.

She often wondered what he did to occupy his time. Every time she came, he had a new book, a new adventure.

How she longed to discuss them… but, alas, she was not permitted to speak to the prisoners, especially him.

She had often wondered what it would be like to have someone to confide in about scholarly works. To sit down and discuss what was wrong with the presentation, the plot, the characters.

The best part.

The worst part.

Everything.

Moving closer to the cell, she lifted her eyes to find him sitting just on the other side of the field. She smiled at the book in his hand, and slowly tilted her head to read the title. She smiled even brighter as she recognized it and let out a small laugh before continuing her work.

His eyes lifted for a brief faction before returning to the book. "I take it you have read it." He remarked, breaking the silence.

She froze and slowly lifted her eyes to his before her nervous nature took control of her. Slowly nodding, she attempted to break free of his gaze.

"Then please tell me that it gets better because I find it frightfully dull." He stated, closing the book and dropped it on the floor, roughly.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "How dare you?!" She asked, wanting to cross the barrier.

His brows lifted and he smirked. "Ah, she does speak."

She lifted her eyes from the book and stepped closer. "It's a romantic tale. Full of disguise and mischief and betrayal… and you threw it on the floor." She exclaimed, moving her hand to the book.

He studied her animated face and for once she didn't look away. "I didn't catch that while I was reading." He revealed, bowing his head.

"Well, perhaps, you did not pay attention. A young woman lost the only family she had in a sea storm, takes a position with a high-ranking man, disguised as a man. She acts as a mediator between him and a very well-off lady, only to discover that the woman has fallen in love with her and she, herself, has fallen for her master. She wishes him happiness so she denies herself to ensure that he will be. Meanwhile, the noble lady has a lofty, drunkard of an uncle who, with assistance, makes her right-hand man go mad. All the while, the woman, who is in love with the nobleman, her brother is actually alive and believes her to be dead. He meets the noblewoman and they marry, through mistaken identity. As everything seems to fall apart, all is well. For she discovers her brother is alive." She paused, tears dripping down her face at the remembrance of a beautiful scene.

Loki straightened his head, having tilted it as he had listened to her. "What of the nobleman? Did he discover her love?"

She smiled through her tears and nodded. "Yes, he married her."

"And the drunkard and the madman?"

She bowed her head. "The drunkard married the lady's maid and the madman swore vengeance."

"Does he receive it?" Loki inquired, watching her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's never revealed. He walks away swearing that he will."

Silence seemed to encompass them as he inhaled deeply and bent to pick the book once more. "Perhaps, it is worth one more try."

She smiled and bowed her head. "As you will, sire." She whispered, moving to continue her work.

He opened the book and held open the pages as he turned his head to watch her walk away.

 **~XXX~**

"I finished it last night."

She stilled in her walk and slowly turned to find him leaning against the wall on the far side. He smiled and motioned for her to walk closer.

She swallowed and, against her better judgment, walked around the edge to the side closest to him.

He moved his head and smiled once more. "I finished the story last night. You were right it was interesting, but I find your version much better." He confessed, his voice lowering.

She blushed and bowed her head. "I merely summarized a passionate tale, sire." She remarked, clasping her hands tightly in front of her.

He hummed. "You failed to tell me that it was your favorite."

Her head jerked up. "How did…"

He shrugged his shoulders. "From the ardent response, I received when I criticized it."

"Oh,"

"Do you read much?" He inquired, gently.

"When I can," She answered in casual tones. "It's hard when the King keeps you busy."

He frowned at the mention of Odin and watched her. "Why do you come down here?"

"It's my job."

"You're a scholar."

"I'm a cleaner, sire. A cleaner who needs sleep." She whispered, turning to leave.

"Wait, please, tell me another."

She turned, slowly, her hazel eyes full of questions.

He leaned up and searched her eyes. "Tell me another story."

 **~XXX~**

Night after night, after her work was finished, she would stop and tell him a story.

There was no harm in talking to him after her work was completed. Or at least, she saw none. She sighed as she approached his cell, after her shift, and paused as she saw he had a visitor.

She remained hidden from view as she recognized the Queen in the cell with him. Surely, Odin would not have permitted this. She knew of his rule to stay away, and she was breaking it, but who would she tell? The soldiers did not know of her visits, or if they did, they said nothing, but she had no one who would listen.

"He is not my father!"

She jerked at his anger and pain in his voice. She leaned closer.

"And am I not your mother?"

She clutched her chest at the anguish in the Queen's voice.

There was a pause, and she closed her eyes at his remaining pain. "You are not."

She didn't believe him. She couldn't.

She turned her head, refusing to hear anymore, blocking the pain. When she finally regained her composure, she straightened and slowly made her way around the cell to find him sitting against the wall with his legs drawn up and his head bowed.

"I'm not in the mood for a story tonight." He muttered, finally lifting his head.

"Shall I go then?" She asked, gently.

He closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "No,"

She glanced down beside her person and found a small chair against the wall and looked behind her. A guard, who was moving in the shadows, turned and bowed his head.

She smiled and slowly sat down in the chair. In the silence, she felt his pain. She felt it as her own.

"She is my mother."

"I know."

He turned his head and gave a small, wane smile.

 **~XXX~**

"Why?"

The guard turned his head as she stood next to him. "Because you calm him. I've seen him at his worst, and yet your presence…humanizes him."

She smiled at the explanation.

"I won't tell anyone, but you should know that you are walking a fine line. If anyone should discover your conversations with the Prince… Despite what I have seen, the King will not be so lenient."

She inhaled deeply and slowly nodded. "Thank you."

He bowed his head. "Tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow,"

 **~XXX~**

"Who is your family?"

The question stunned her. She had been in the middle of a story about a woman battling trials to be reunited with her husband when he had interrupted with the question.

"No one of significance," She answered, bowing her head.

"Husband?"

She laughed, lowly, and shook her head. "I am not married."

He studied her and sighed. "What is your name? It's been weeks and you have not told me."

She inhaled and just smiled. "I would rather not."

"Don't you trust me?"

She shook her head with a smile still on her face. "No,"

He smiled, realizing she did. "Very wise,"

"If I was wise, I would not be here."

He hummed. "Yes, you would."

"How do you know?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

His head turned to focus on her. His bluish green eyes bore into hers. "Because you love stories and you love to tell them." He paused shifting slightly to fully face her. "And more importantly, I love to hear them."

She felt a blush on her face and slowly lowered her head. He was right. She loved to tell stories. She enjoyed the nights with him, talking to him. Telling him the stories she remembered from books she had read, some from Midgard and some from Asgard and some from other planets.

Not just stories but talking.

This was the first time she had ever spoken this much to anyone in her life. He was a perfect listener. He listened without judging. He spoke to her not down to her as his brother and other Asgardians did.

Loki was special.

He understood or seemed to.

"Please…continue," He requested, quietly.

She snapped out of her thoughts and focused on him. "I'm sorry…"

He smiled and let out a small laugh. "The story…" He advised, and by his tone, she knew he needed it.

She continued on with the tale, concluding with the man the woman loved petitioning his grandfather to restore her to life for she had given it in her quest to return to him.

Tears fell down her cheeks at the beauty of the tale and she paused to wipe them away.

"Is the petition granted?"

The question was soft and full of hope. She smiled lifting her eyes to his to find his eyes filled with tears. "Yes, she is restored to him and they are reunited, bound together for all eternity."

His face gave nothing away as the words drifted between them. She stood, knowing she had to return to her quarters for some rest. She bowed her head towards him, and started to turn, but paused. Her mind coming to peace with what she was about to give him. His curious gaze studied her.

"What is it?"

She smiled as she studied him. "Liv,"

"Liv?"

"My name is Liv."

He smiled and bowed his head. "Means life, how poetic."

She shrugged and turned to go, leaving him in the solitude of his prison.

 **~XXX~**

The following days were filled with a new understanding. She continued with the stories and he would listen. Sometimes, they would just talk.

He would discuss his plans if he had succeeded in his kinship and his regret that he had not succeeded.

She frowned at his notions, one day, and bowed her head.

"You didn't approve?"

She lifted her head and caught his eyes. "I approved of the changes, but the avenue you took was…"

The pause caused him to lift a brow and tilt his head. "It's hard to live in a shadow." He whispered, in a tone she barely heard.

"I've lived in the shadows most of my life." She remarked, quietly. "Your brother came back a changed man from the exile." She began, refusing to lift her head, as she bowed it. "It changed you too." She licked her lips. "You love Asgard. I never doubted that, and you wanted what was best for it."

"That's not why I did it."

Her head raised to study him. "Then why did you?"

"To prove something to Odin."

"What did you have to prove that he did not already know?"

Loki's face filled with hurt. "That a Frost Giant castoff is still a worthy son." He uttered, looking away from her.

She stood up and approached the cell, wishing for the first time that she could touch him. "If you were not worthy, he would not have loved you."

"He only wanted a political ally in his conquest." He snapped. "I was a pawn to him."

She tilted her head to the side. "No,"

He stood up from his position beside the wall. "You are so sure. That I am not what they say I am." He sneered, his voice cold. "I know what they say, and yet you come night after night to converse with me. Is this Odin's orders?"

She shook her head. "No, he does not know." She answered, honestly. "And you are not what they say. You are a kind man. You don't thirst for war like the others. You love academic works. You crave intelligence." She paused, stepping even closer. "You are special, Loki of Asgard."

He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak when she turned and ran up the stairs.

Away from him.

 **~XXX~**

She didn't come for the next few days. Part of him wondered why, but then the battle which took place during her absence drew him to worry. He worried about her. Worried that she had gotten caught up in the battle. A battle she was not fit to fight.

A guard approached his cell, the same who had delivered the chair for her, and gave him the sad news.

He wanted to ask about her, but the news of Frigga tore through him.

His mother was dead.

In the solace of his cell, he mourned her.

 **~XXX~**

A timid knock on her room door made her slowly open it. The guard from the dungeon stood on the other side and a grim expression made her step back.

"He needs you." He paused and bowed his head. "The Queen is dead."

She gasped and pushed passed him. He followed close behind her as she ran down the stairs and stopped at the cell. There Loki sat in the center with the furniture destroyed, books tossed about, his hair matted and his face held such sorrow, she wanted to rush to him.

"Loki…"

His head lifted and he inhaled deeply. "Tell me a story, Liv. Take me away from the pain." He begged after a moment.

Tears fell down her cheeks and she slowly nodded. "Very well."

As she settled into the chair, she began to tell a tale about a mother who loved her son so much that she gave him the gift of knowledge and longevity, but also a weakness. One that none would know. As she made him invincible, his heel became his weakness.

Her tale spun through the ages. She saw Loki's body become calm as her words faded with the death of the warrior and the mother mourning the loss of her son, but the knowledge that life continued on as her son had loved someone and she had borne his son.

She stayed until she had to leave, and saw the calm in his face as she stood.

"Thank you, Liv."

She bowed her head. "I'll return soon."

With that, she left him to mourn his mother in a solitude of his cell.

 **~XXX~**

Days later, she learned of his death and her heart nearly broke as she fell to her knees. She hated the thought of him no longer there. Why did he go with his brother?

Why did he think he could defeat the Dark Elves?

She scrubbed the floor with her small sponge after the shock had worn off and vaguely heard someone approach her. She cleared her throat and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"You missed a spot."

That voice… She froze in her movements, and slowly she lifted her head. It couldn't be.

She slowly shook her head, disbelieving that he was there in front of her.

He smiled his devilish smile, and reached down to lift her to her feet. His touch sent shivers through her body and his eyes caused her heart to flip.

"Loki…"

He smiled as he gave a breathless laugh. "Yes,"

"You're not dead."

He shook his head. "No, but for the moment, only you are to know the truth." He remarked, with a firm tone.

"What?"

He sighed. "Odin has disappeared and I've taken his place. Thor has given up the throne. He's battling the Nine Realms or what have you." He explained, caressing her upper arms. "No one can know."

She inhaled deeply, tears burning her eyes as she searched his blue-green eyes. "For how long?"

He lifted his right hand to caress her face. "Until I can no longer pass for Odin."

She opened her mouth, but his hand covered her mouth.

"I can't ask you to be my Queen…"

"Queen?"

"But," He continued, unfazed by her interrupted. "I do ask that you stand by my side. I need you, Liv."

His confession warmed her and she licked her lips. "You need me?"

He smiled. "I do. I have a plan for increasing the arts on Asgard, and I need someone who will help me with the academic world, and to be the kingdom's storyteller."

A breathless laugh escaped her throat and she wanted to hug him. He was alive. He was here. He was talking about increasing the arts and lowering the warlike nature of Asgard, but perhaps, not ridding them completely for there were still wars and Asgard had to be ready.

She wanted to lift her arms, but she didn't know what to do. She was happy he was here. Thrilled that he was in front of her, but it was not her place to hold him, but she wanted to. She loved him. She knew that. She knew she had fallen for the Prince of Asgard the moment she told her first story.

He sensed her discord and pulled her closer. "At night, you can tell me stories. Perhaps, I can tell you a few."

"Can you?"

He hummed, as her arms tentatively wrapped around his neck. "I know a few that you don't."

She smiled, brightly, grateful that he was there. "I look forward to it, Your Majesty."

He smiled. "Majesty sounds good."

She shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

He laughed but quickly became somber. Searching her eyes, he lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers for the first time.

They melted together, grateful for the privacy of the section of the dungeon which was away from prying eyes. As they pulled apart, Loki held her eyes.

"My storyteller,"

She touched his cheek. "My King,"

He smiled and lowered his head once more.

For the next few years, he ruled under Odin's guise, and only a few knew the truth. The guard, who had only one job, and the storyteller who held the Prince's heart.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **If this was a copy of anything, it was not intended. I merely wanted to write something of my own from an idea that was inspired.**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
